coisas que JamesColdNikoPerasDenny nao podem
by Joana Duarte
Summary: Uma lista com o que as personagens acima ditas nao podem fazer ou dizer. Autores: Tomas Carlos Soares e Rui Muigel Pereira
1. o que o James nao pode fazer

Coisas que o James não pode fazer/Dizer:

Não chatear a Joana

Nem o Al

Nem a Lily

Nem o Cold

Mesmo que os dois se chateiem mutuamente

Nem o Teddy

Pronto o James não deve chatear ninguém.

Não deve chamar pigmeus as alunos do 1º ano

Não deve puxar as calças do ranhoso para baixo

Ok para gozar pode mas mesmo assim termos de tar a ver as cuecas encardidas dele… blhac!

Não pode se chegar ao pé do quadro do Dumbledore e perguntar se ele tinha um caso com o professor Seboso

Nem se tinha um com a tia Mimi

Não deve por razão nenhuma acordar a Joana antes do meio-dia durante o tempo que não há aulas

Não deve tentar fazer com que os Soares o mordam para que ganhe características lupinas

Não deve perguntar se o pai olhava para o cu e mamas da mãe quando ele era novo, a frente dos tios.

Não deve dizer que o Cold é muito mais feio que ele

Porque é mentira

Não deve bater no Cold e no Scorpius quando eles estiverem a dar em cima da lily/Joana

Não deve andar de cuecas pelo salão comunal

Mesmo que o clube de fãs fique contente

Não deve dizer que é o James Potter Sénior e que voltou do mundo dos mortos para assombrar-te

Nem para se livrar da lily (Evans Potter)

Ou para ter um caso com o Sirius

Não tentar bater o recorde do Sirius em detenções

Nem a beber cerveja amanteigada

Nem em arrotos

Nem em encontros

Pronto NÃO DEVE tentar bater os recordes do Sirius ou do avô James

Não deve oferecer prendas a dizer: Sou gay, Sou lésbica, Grupo dos megeros-gays, amo-te Cold meu tigrinho, Ranhoso adoro o teu corpinho cheio de curvas… etc.

Não interromper ou meter o bedelho no namoro da Joana e da Lily

Não irrita-las

Porque senão prova de um bom veneno

Não dizer a Joana que ela é adoptada

Nem ao Al

Não tentar beijar a Carina sem o conhecimento dela

Não sair com 3 meninas por dia

Não embebedar-se nas noites de lua cheia

Não dançar o luau

Não apanhar detenções nas luas de lua cheia

Não cantar quando esta bêbado

Nunca começar a dizer que o Snape tinha um caso com o Voldemort na frente dos devoradores

Nem que o Snape tinha um com o Dumby

Não dizer que o Voldemort nunca tinha conseguido matar o meu pai porque ele o amava

Nem que o Voldemort só o quer apanhar a ele e a Joana para fazerem voldemortezinhos

Nem que o Dumbledore antes de morrer escreveu uma carta amorosa para o Voldemort

Não pode fazer piadas sobre o relacionamento do pai com o Voldy

Não dizer que o Scorpius e o Albus tem um relacionamento amoroso

Porque é mentira e o Scorpius também é um mulherengo e diz que ama a Jana

Não bater no Louis

Nem no diggory

Nem no Henry se ele se atirar a Lily

51, pode bater no Henry se isso acontecer

Nunca dizer a mãe que o pai anda a ter um caso com a Cho Chang

52, é mentira

Nem que a mãe tem tido um com o Dino Thomas (ler a 52,5 para saber o porque)

Nunca desafiar o Dumbledore para um torneio de xadrez

Nem ao tio Ron

Não esconder os livros da Rose

Não cantar uma canção para a Lily dormir

Porque ele inventa canções como "dorme Lily senão os dementor´s vão te apanhar" ou como "brilha brilha la no céu o Voldemort que morreu" e que contem partes de um suposto envolvimento com o pai

Contar aos mais novos que os ET´S os vão apanhar para fazerem experiencias sexuais com eles

E NUNCA MESMO NUNCA ANDAR A DANÇAR, CANTAR OU ENVENTAR PIADAS SOBRE O VOLDEMORT, LUCIUS, SNAPE E BELETRIX A FRENTE DOS DEVORADORES ENQUANTO ESTA A DUELAR COM ELES!

- Então acham que vai resultar? – Rose

- Talvez durante 1 ou 2 dias – Lily

- Vamos pendurar? – Joana

- Yup – Lily

- Ei o que é isso? – Cold

- Uma lista com as coisas que o Jay não pode fazer ou dizer – Joana

- Porque é que eu não tenho uma dessas? – Cold

- E eu! – Niko

- Pronto nos vamos também fazer com vocês! – Carina

- Yupi – Niko

- MENOS NIKO MUITO MENOS! – Miúdas

- Olá gente! – James

- Oi mano! – Jana

- O que é que vocês estao a ver? – James

- Uma prenda para ti! – Carina

- De todos nos! – Lily

- Deixa ver! – James

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

- Vocês são mesmo maus! – James

- Vá lá Jay não sejas a sim! – Jana

- Pronto ok! – James

**Pessoal isto foi escrito pelo Tomas e pelo Rui eles pediram me para por aqui já que eles ainda estão a trabalhar para fazerem um próprio perfil. E ainda há continuação. Acompanhem por favor!**

**Ass: Joana Duarte**


	2. o que o Cold nao pode fazer

Coisas que Cold Mason Malfoy NÃO pode fazer ou dizer.

1. Não mandar indirectas para o James

Porque ele não percebe

2. Não chatear a Carina

3. Nem o Al

4. Nem a Lily

5. Nem o James

Mesmo que os dois se chateiem mutuamente

6. Nem o Teddy

7. Nem a Joana

8. Nem o Scorpius

9. Nem a Nina

É melhor assim:

10. Não chatear ninguém, em nenhuma altura.

11. Não perguntar ao Harry se ele gosta de loiros

12. Se ele responder que sim, Não perguntar porque é que se casou com a Ginny se ele gosta de loiros

13. Se ele disser que não, Não deve dizer que o seu pai vai ficar triste

14. Não andar de cuecas pelo salão principal

15. Não pedir em namoro todas as meninas da escola

Se não vai sobrar para a Joana e o João com todas elas a pedirem para lhe dar detenção

E a Joana quando encontrar mata-o

Ela é capaz disso

16. Não dizer que acha a Margarida ou a Lily boa há frente do Niko, do James e do Albus

18. Não ir para uma batalha com uma espada e um escudo com um leão e dizer que se chama Rei Peter Pevensie, o Magnifico

Porque o Peter é muitíssimo mais melhor bom que ele

19. Não dizer que consegue se transformar-se no Aslan e que as meninas que andarem com ele, ele as levara para Narnia

20. Não perguntar ao seu avo no meio de uma batalha com os outros devoradores da morte ao lado se ele só se juntou a eles para estar mais perto da tia Bella

21. E se têm um caso com ela

22. Ou se é verdade que o Voldemort quer apanhar os gémeos Potter para terem Voldemortezinhos

Porque é estúpido

Jana: Por amor a Merlin vocês acreditam que ele pergunta mesmo isto?

23. Ou se ele os Quer apanhar para depois poder ter um encontro romântico com o Harry

24. Não se oferecer para organizar o encontro

25. Não tentar beijar a Lily

26. Não tentar beijar a Joana

27. Não tentar beijar a Margarida

28. Pronto NÃO BEIJAR NENHUMA DAS RAPARIGAS WEASLEY, POTTER, MONTES E HENRIQUES!

29. Não passar cantigas como: És tão boa como o milho; Os teus olhos são tão belos como o sol; Eu adoro ruivas, porque são um fogo; Adoro loiras, porque me lembram o sol; Minha moreninha és tão linda como o milho (pronto e cantadas assim)

30. Não dizer que o Scorpius e o Albus tem um relacionamento amoroso

Porque é mentira e o Scorpius também é um mulherengo e diz que ama a Jana

31.Não bater no Louis

no diggory

no Henry se ele se atirar a Lily

pode bater se isso acontecer

35. Não desafiar a Joana para uma corrida atrás da snitch

36. Não fazer corridas com a Lily quando do dois estão transformados

Para as duas dai de cima porque ele perde sempre e fica com mau humor

37. Não fazer competições com o James, o Niko, o Den, o Peras e o Scorp para ver quem tem mais encontros

38. Ou em arrotos

39. Ou a beber cerveja amanteigada

40. Ou Whisky de fogo

41. Ou de detenções

42. Não tentar dar dicas em como conquistar miúdas aos mais novos

43. Não cantar quando esta a duelar

44. Nem dançar

45. Nem gozar

46 Não embebedar-se nas noites de lua cheia

47. Nem Apanhar detenções nas luas de lua cheia

48. Não pode MESMO Dançar o luau

49. Cantar quando esta bêbado

começar a dizer que o Snape tinha um caso com o Voldemort na frente dos devoradores

que o Snape tinha um com o Dumby

52. Não andar a curtir a frente da lily com outras raparigas

53. Se tiver a curtir com a Lily NÃO O PODE FAZER A FRENTE DA FAMILIA DELA NEM DA DELE

54. Não dizer que a lula gigante vai apanhar os alunos na 1ª noite no castelo, aos 1º anos

55. E NÃO DEVE POR RAZAO ALGUMA ACORDAR A JOANA, O JAMES, O NIKO, O PERAS, O MICAS E O SCORP COM BALDES DE AGUA FRIA (CONGELADA) LOGO PELA MANHA!

Joana: Será que ele agora já vai parar?

Marga: népia ele vai se esquecer disto daqui a mais ou menos 3 dias…

Carina: Cold! já podes vir ver a tua lista!

Cold: Finalmente

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Cold: Chi nota-se que eu sou melhor que o James!

James: A dele ta mais pequena!

Lils: É normal ele faz menos parvoíces que tu

Joana: Conforme os dias…

Scorpius: Concordo com ela

Cold: E tu que no concordasses

Scorpius: EI!

Cold: É puramente verdade!

Scorpius: Não é não

Cold: É sim

Scorpius: Não não é

Cold: É sim

Scorpius: Não não é

Joana: CHEGA! Não é verdade!

James: Por acaso é

Joana: mentira

James: verdade

Joana: mentira

James: verdade

Carina: Adeus

Llis: Xau

Albus: Já me fui embora

*Todos saiem

James: Onde é que eles se meteram?

Jana: Não sei!


End file.
